Enchanted
by silent music-chan
Summary: My first songfic! Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Wait—a knock on my door? I glance at the alarm clock near my bedside table, and frown. Who could it be? It's too late in the evening nearly the start of the next day. NaLu


Sorry for not updating any stories for a long time! I was/am real busy with lots of stuff! [T_T]

I was to write another songfic not this one…But I really really wanted to write a songfic using this song so…yeah

Btw, this was suppose to LokixLucy then I changed it to NaLu then to GrayxLucy [GraLu(?)] then back to LokixLucy then made it back to NaLu cuz it fits…

And if they sound too formal…eh, well I tried not to change some parts so it won't sound awkward and it would fit the songfic so…**SORRY! SORRY!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy tonight is Erza's birthday party you have to go!" Levy begs me<p>

"When I read my cards, it says that something magical would happen tonight." Cana says, strangely sober

"I am not really up to attending big formal parties right now." I say immediately

"You have to go." Erza says sternly "It is my birthday party after all."

They have been pestering me for a week. If I don't say yes to this, I bet they won't let me live to see the next day. I sigh, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Here I am tonight, forcing laughter and faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place.<p>

Even if I come from a rich family I never really liked parties. Different people that I know nothing of say words dripping with so much honey. They do that just to get attention from you hoping that they could get things from you.

Somewhere distant I hear Levy, telling me to dance with her. I tell her no. My attention is directed at some boy.

God in heaven knows that he isn't like those other boys I met earlier, arrogant and conceited. This boy had a different aura around him, warm and welcoming. Maybe that is why he is the center of attention right now. From afar he would catch your attention, with his pink hair and kind amber eyes. Walls of insincerity vanished when I saw his face.

I sigh; a girl like me won't stand a chance against him. I walk out of the vast ballroom, and sit outside in the patio.

Erza and the rest tricked me! There would be 2 parties that I'd be attending, tonight and the one for tomorrow. Tonight is a gathering and I think tomorrow would be the real birthday celebration.

I turn around noticing someone. It is that boy I saw earlier. Your eyes whisper 'have we met?' while across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me.

"Hey, my name is Natsu." You say

"Mine is Lucy." I say "It's enchanting to meet you."

The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks like passing notes I secrecy.

I smile and laugh, if anyone would ask me about you I'd tell them that I was enchanted to meet you.

"Natsu!" I hear a voice of a girl ring through my ears and she, the girl with silver hair rushes past.

I quietly leave, feeling like unwanted. Along the way I bump Levy, "Cana's words are right." Walking with me

"Who was that girl?" I ask

"Lisanna." Levy says then hesitantly adds "A childhood friend of Natsu."

"Do you think—?"

"NO!" Levy says suddenly with force I have never heard of, she composes herself and says "I mean, I talked to Mirajane the elder sister of Lisanna. She said that Natsu and Lisanna are just friends."

"Ah, I see." I say "Levy, I'd be in my room. I don't feel well…"

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza says as she enters the room

"I just go stomachache, nothing more." I say

* * *

><p>Strangely I am still awake, and it is early in the morning…I think…<p>

For some reason, I think it's that Lisanna girl that makes my insides twist. Could I be jealous?

_Impossible!_

I just met him tonight. Besides, love at first sight is only in movies and in books, right? I toss and turn in bed. Lingering question kept me up, 2 am who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake.

I stand up and start pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, "It was enchanting to meet you."

_Seriously, Lucy? If someone like him would be by you door at this hour that is all you'd say?_

I sigh, all I know I was enchanted to meet you. I could describe it.

* * *

><p>I slept mostly during the day the following day, because before I knew it, the guests attending the party where all over the place, literally.<p>

"Aren't you going to dance?" Cana asks me

"I'm fine." I say I then turn to Erza "Erza, I'm leaving the party before 11 okay?"

"Oh, okay." Erza says then adds "Why 11?"

"I have a few things to do…" Lucy says quickly "You see I thought I'd be staying here for a day only, so I didn't make the proper arrangements that I'd be absent from work."

"Fine."

I walk over to the drinks station, that when someone stops me. "Do you want to dance?" Natsu asks

I smile and nod my head.

I am wonderstruck, dancing around with you all alone. I swear with you, I'd spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.

This is me praying, that this is the very first page, not where the story line ends.

Surprising isn't it how fast time passes by when you have fun. For as soon I stop dancing with Natsu, Erza calls me that it's time to leave. My thoughts would echo your name until I see you again. These are the words I held back as I was leaving to soon.

I softly whisper to myself, soft enough that I can't even hear myself. "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Until next time." I say loud enough for you to hear

* * *

><p>When I reach my house back in Magnolia, with my heart still racing against my chest, I grab a pen and start weaving a story of something like this evening and the night before.<p>

I stop when I reach the end of my story to hear the scratching of my pen against the paper and a knock on my door.

Wait—_a knock on my door? _I glance at the alarm clock near my bedside table, and frown. Who could it be? It's too late in the evening nearly the start of the next day.

I open up my door, before I could say a thing. Natsu says:

"_**Please don't be in love with someone else;  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

I'll be back as soon as I can! Hopefully soon! ^_^

Lots of love,  
>Kat :3<p>

('lots of love'? Heck, I just wanted to say it!)


End file.
